


Broken Bonds

by SincubusMynx



Series: Vision of Secrets [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincubusMynx/pseuds/SincubusMynx
Summary: Aria was born as a Dalish mage. After receiving her vallaslin, she has a vision and quickly her life is turned upside down.





	Broken Bonds

   Summer in Thedas was always an interesting time. Leaves would change their color. Animals could be seen skittering around everywhere as the warmth of the sun beat down on it’s inhabitants. This summer, however would be different than those before. Deep within Brecilian Forest, a camp of Dalish elves prepared for their traditional vallaslin creation ceremony. This ceremony had been passed down through many generations of Keeper’s and the current Keeper, Valainei, was a stickler when it came to upholding tradition.

   The Keeper spread the word of the ceremony weeks in advance to give those participating a chance to prepare themselves. Only two elves were old enough to attempt to gain their vallaslin. Mori and Aria. Friends since they were born, these girls had been almost inseparable. Mori was a tall thin girl with eyes like grey clouds on a stormy day and skin as pale as draffalo milk. Her long white hair was bound up tightly in a bun near the base of her head and she wore a deep emerald robe that cut to reveal her shoulders. Mori was a beauty throughout the camp. Many Elvan wanted to bond with her, but she would rather play around with them then seriously commit to a bond. Aria on the other hand was shorter. She had a curved figure and had tan skin that was kissed by the sun. Her hair was golden blonde, pulled into a tight braid near her tailbone and her eyes were a bright sky blue. She wore leather pants and a soft white tunic that also revealed her shoulders, with a embellished vest that had silver clasps below her chest. 

   Both girls had been given instructions on how to prepare for the ceremony. Receiving the vallaslin was an honor, but it was both mentally and physically taxing. Their marks would be a sign of their maturity and signifying their spirit. An hour before the ceremony, which was being held at midnight as the full moon shone high above, Mori started to pace back and forth the tent her and Aria were staying. Aria watched as her friend paced anxiously, slowing wearing a path in the dirt where she walked. “Mori, you're going to make a ditch in no time.” Aria teased. Mori glance up and stopped in her tracks. “It’s just not fair. How can you not be annoyed by this Ari?” Mori asked sounding more than just upset. Aria let out a deep sigh. “It’s tradition.” Mori snorted. Aria continued, ignoring her friend. “Each will be done separately to ensure nothing goes wrong, and the receiver can not choose their design. Their spirit will dictate its nature and the design will flow from that.” Aria recited from the Keep’s words. “And you’re fine with that? You’re fine with not choosing what will be on your body?” Mori snapped out, her face contorting in the shadows of the tent. At this, Aria stood up and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. “Mori” Aria whisper delicately. “Your spirit is wild but beautiful. Your vallaslin will be as well. Do not worry my friend. It will be okay”

   Since the girls had been little, this is how things were. Mori would get frustrated and angry at the little things, while Aria stood behind, calming and soothing her back to normal. At her words, Mori calmed and shook her head. “Your cool temperament will get you into trouble one day. I may not always be there to pull you out.” Mori stated pulling out of the embrace. Aria smiled. “And your hot temperament will get you caught and stolen by...the..”Aria paused for dramatic effect, pulling Mori in with bated breath. “EVIL SHEMLINS!” Aria shouted and roared, arms high above her. Face screwed up into what she believed a Shemlin would look like since they have never been allowed out far enough to see one. Mori giggled and pushed Aria. “Yes..yes. Alright you win this time.” Mori continued as she sat down in a nearby chair. Aria grinned. Having Mori worried and anxious was never a good thing. She tended to be irrational when anxious. Aria got up and peered out the flaps of the tent and glance at the moon above. “It’s time” she whispered. Suddenly feeling nervous. The Keeper was making her way to them as she spoke. “My children of the forest. It is time. Come and receive our blessings.” The Keeper who was the elder of the camp, wore a light green and teal robe. Her eyes showed her age and wisdom, deep brown as the forest paths themselves.. Aria and Mori walked out after the Keeper as they made their way up to the hilled ceremony circle. Both girls were quiet, scared and nervous of what was about to happen. At some point during the trek, the nerves got the best of Mori and she began to shake. Aria grabbed her hand and gave it a encouraging squeeze. This was going to be a hard night for them both. After walking what felt like 30 minutes, they reached the top of the hill. Boulders and wooden stumps encircled a sandy spot where a bonfire had been lit. Two hand stitched mats lay in the circle. The whole clan was there. Everyone sat around the fire watching as the girls approached. 

   Keeper Valainei ushered them to sit on the mats. Once seated the Keeper started to speak in their old tongue. Aria was not the best at remembering what everything meant, but it sounded like she was calling upon the Old Elvan Gods to bless her and Mori. The Keeper glanced at them both. “Which will go first, my children?” Mori looked as if she was going to faint. Aria had hoped to go second, but seeing her terrified friend, she volunteered. “I will, Keeper” Aria spoke in a soft voice trying to hide her nerves. “My dear, stay still. Remember, this must be done in silence. Any words spoken or noise will be taken that you are in too much pain and not at all ready to ascend to adulthood. Do you understand?” Keeper Valainei looked into Aria eyes. Fear spread through Aria, but she took a deep breath and nodded and closed her eyes. The Keeper sat in front of Aria and began the ceremony. Not a single Elvan spoke. Not even a whisper. At first, Aria thought something was wrong. She felt nothing. She heard nothing. Was it not going to work? Was she not truly ready? She thought to herself, worry growing in the pit of her stomach.

   Then out of nowhere, searing pain hit her like nothing she had ever felt before. She could feel thin lines of what felt like heated daggers pulling and ripping all through her body. Each nerve ending screaming out in protest. Aria fought hard not to make any noise. Suffer in silence. Show you are strong. Tears escaped from her tightly shut eyes and Mori, who sat beside her noticed. Over Aria’s skin, thin light white marks began to appear. Dancing all over, trying to find their place. Mori wanted to comfort Aria, but knew if she moved to touch her, Keeper would end the ceremony and Aria would not receive the vallaslin. The pain continued to build within Aria. She clenched her fists into tiny balls so hard that her knuckles were pure white. Her teeth started to grind against each other and her breathing was coming out in ragged jabs. Keeper Valainei spoke. “You are doing well, my child. You will stand tall and mighty. You will not falter. You are meant for much.” Calming words did little to ease the pain. The lines started to set in, making their permanent marks on her body. Starting with the feet, up over the legs, stomach and back. When each line had been set, a cooling sensation appeared on the spots. She felt it creep up her neck and as the last few lines fell into place around her eyes, the pain left. A numb cool sensation now filled her body. Aria was dizzy and lightheaded from the whole thing and started to rock back and forth slightly. “You are done my child. Congratulations.” The Keeper stated and cheers erupted from her clan. Aria gave a small smile, before passing out on the spot. 

   Dreams flooded Aria as she slept. She was no stranger to dreams and some she had were very insightful, but these, were new to her. Glimpses of fire and ash. Broken homes and corpses lying scattered on the ground. Shemlins and Elves fighting together against something Aria could not make out from smoke and flames. In a clearing near by, there stood a group, fighting against the unseen monster. Flashes of bright white light bursting from a tanned Shem’s staff who, Aria thought, looked as if he was enjoying himself. Screams of rage and pure adrenaline poured from something that looked like a bull and a Shemlin had mated resulting in this mixed creature, and a shorter looking Shem that was stocky but firing arrow’s from some sort of hand held bow while grinning and seemed to be talking to it. Near the back of the group stood a tall Shem, covered in metal. Blonde curled hair and deep red vest with fur that made him look like a lion ready to pounce. His eyes were deep golden and he looked very powerful as he surveyed the grounds, hands resting on the hilt of his large sword. The most interesting bunch of people Aria could have ever imaged. The dream continued. Next to the blonde Shem, stood someone looking very much like Aria. Blonde hair whipping around her, thin white vallaslin shone brighten against her tanned skin, blood stained clothes and her hand high in the air with vibrant green light coming from it. Before she knew what happened, a bright green light flashed, and it was all over. Darkness. Silence.

   Aria woke with a start. A cool cloth has been placed on her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the hazy outline of the camp healer. “Neiris?” Aria whimpered softly. Her throat was dry and her body was sore. The kind elderly man gave her a small smile. “About time you woke up. Been three days since you passed out.” He continued smiling as he added another cool rag to Aria’s chest. “Three days?” She asked sounding surprised and a little upset. “Mori!” She shouted, sitting up quickly causing her head to spin. “I have to find Mori!” Aria attempted to get up but Neiris stopped her. “Aria, you can’t just hop up like that. You are no newborn hallah. You must rest.” Aria shook her head, attempting to focus her eyes. “No, finding her is more important.” Aria stated as she wobbled towards the edge of the tent. Neiris sighed and gave a weak smile. “You will find her where you always find her. Be mindful and be careful.” he said as he left towards another patient that needed tending to.

   Aria stepped out of the tent. The sun was high in the sky making the air warm, feeling like a blanket. Her clansmen looked as if nothing had changed. Aria walked slowly forward glancing around. “Where I always find her” she mumbled to herself. Head still foggy. The river! Why would she be there? Aria wondered to herself as she made her way near the edge of the camp. The river was outside of the encampment, but not far off. The girls would go there when they needed time to think, or if they felt down. The rushing waters always calmed one's soul. As Aria reached the twin Hallah status that stood as a gateway into their camp, two clansmen soldiers stopped her. “You can not leave.” The soldier on the right said. “I’m heading towards to the river. I need to pick up supplies.” Aria said calmly. “You can not leave.” The soldier on the left stated. “I’ll be back and it’s never been an issue before. I’m going to pick up supplies from the river.” Aria stated once more getting aggravated and stepping forward. Both men quickly pulled their bow and arrows and pointed them towards her. “What in Dread Wolf’s name are you doing?” Aria shrieked. Shocked that her own people were threatening her. At that time, the Keeper strolled down to them. “What’s this? What is going on?” Aria pleaded with the Keeper. “You are no longer allowed to leave this place Aria. You have your markings, and you will put us grave danger if you leave” Aria stood in shock. A pit of dread growing in her stomach. She knew she wasn’t allowed to go far out before, but now she wasn’t allowed to leave at all? Why? What had changed. Seeing the look in her eye, the Keeper grabbed Aria roughly by the arm and slowly dragged her back to her own tent. Not a word the whole way between them. They stopped outside of Aria’s tent and the Keeper gave a long sigh and turned to Aria. “I never thought you would be the one to threaten everything I have worked for. Everything this clan stands for.” Venom laced her words. “I saw what you will become. I saw your fate as the vallaslin etched itself into your skin. You will abandon us. You will leave us for a Shem. We will be helpless and will be destroyed.” The Keeper paused and cut her eyes at Aria. “All because of you.” Aria felt the cold sting of tears building up. “I..I didn’t” Aria began but the Keeper held up a hand to stop her. “I have yet to decide how to deal with what will happen. At this time, you are to stay in your tent.” The Keeper bowed and left. Pain built up in Aria’s chest. She had never been spoken to like that. Never felt so much hatred directed towards her. Making her way into her tent, Aria caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  Tear stained cheeks and bright blue eyes met her gaze, but the rest she did not recognize. Thin white lines gracefully curved under her eyes and around her cheekbones. Vine like lines curled around her shoulders and made their way down her arms, back and legs. They were beautiful, she thought as more tears spilled out from her eyes. Her legs gave way and Aria crumpled down into a ball and sobbed, not knowing what would happen. Hours passed as Aria had fallen asleep while crying.

   She woke suddenly feeling a presence in her tent. “Who’s there!?” She shouted into the darkness. Her eyes were slow to adjust and her head was still foggy. Slowly a figure stepped out to reveal, “Mori!” Aria shouted, quickly jumping up and running to her friend. She threw her arms around her, wishing for a warm embrace; but it never came. Mori stood with her arms by her side. She didn’t make any movement. Aria pulled away slightly, feeling another sting of betrayal. “Mori? No...please. Not you. Please not you.” Tears once again found their way to Aria’s eyes. To her surprise, Mori was crying as well. From the looks of it, Mori had been crying for days. Her vallaslin was as beautiful as Aria thought. Light green vines flowed around her body, little buds and flowers placed around. “What’s wrong?” Aria asked voice strained. Mori looked defeated. “The Keeper told me everything. What you will do. What you will become.” She spoke softly. “She said you will leave us and send your troops to destroy us. She saw you fighting alongside Shems. I can’t..” Mori stopped. It was obvious now what she had been doing for the days Aria was asleep. “I can’t accept that. I don’t think you would harm us. I know you want to leave as badly as I, but you would never hurt us...right?” Mori asked her voice shaking now. Aria hugged her friend close. “I will never hurt you. Any of you. In my dreams, my troops came to protect you all. You’re my family.” Aria said finally, as the two girls both silently cried, unsure of what fate had in store for them.

   Sunrise the next morning, The Keeper called to meet with Mori and Aria in the council tent. Both girls went, hand in hand into the tent. The Keeper stood tall with her robes taught around her. “Children, I have made a decision. A situation has arisen. Aria..” The Keeper turned her cold stare towards Aria, who suddenly felt very nervous. “You will be going to the Conclave in 12 days time. You are to act as a guard for our diplomat.. Once there, you will met with another diplomat and you will be given further instructions” Aria’s insides wriggled. She was leaving? She would be allowed to leave? Even if it was temporary, she could see and meet new people. Aria was overcome with excitement. She bowed her head to conceal her growing grin. The Keeper spoke once more. “Mori, you are to continue your training with Healer Braon for now. He will be showing you some advanced techniques that will prove useful to the hunters.” She let out a long sigh and looked at Mori with sadness. “You are both dismissed” She ushered the girls out. Once out of earshot of the tent, Aria turned to Mori. “Can you believe it!?” She said excitedly. “I get to go somewhere!” Aria was so excited it felt like her insides were tingling. Mori grinned. “Just don’t let that vision come true, or else you may be stuck on performing your magic tricks for some snobbish Shem in high court.” Aria stuck her tongue out at her friend. “Well you should be please as well. More time with Healer Braon means..” She cut her eyes over to an already blushing Mori. “You will get to know him VERY well.” She said slowly. Mori face was scarlet “W-well, he is a very brilliant man.” Mori stuttered out. Blush reaching from her cheeks moving towards her ears. “He is very knowledgeable” She stated turning around to hide her face. Aria knew Mori had a crush on the young Healer, and this was her chance to learn more about him. The girls slowly made their way back to their tents to continue about their chores.

   The next days few by quickly. Aria had been practicing her spells, made some alterations to her staff and packed up everything she should need for the trip. The day arrived for her departure. Her and diplomat Vivaldi were to set out towards the Conclave right before the sun would rise. The trip itself would take four days. Aria had trouble sleeping, and woke early to go over her things once more to ensure she wasn’t missing anything. She stepped out of her tent and instantly was met with the sad face of Mori. “I’ll miss you, you know.” Mori said voice strained. Aria smiled and gave Mori a warm hug. “I won’t be gone forever. I’ll be back before you know it.” Mori sniffled and let out a sigh. “Besides” Aria continued, “You will have your mind occupied with a certain Healer” This caused Mori to giggle. “Stay out of trouble.” Mori said firmly. “Don’t take candy from Shems and don’t take one in like it’s a lost puppy.” Aria rolled her eyes. “Yes mother dear.” The girls smiled at one another and each went their separate ways. Near the statues of the Hallah stood the envoy. Three Hallah were saddled and ready for the trek. Vivaldi was getting settled on his mount as he ordered Aria to do the same. Without a glance behind her, Aria set off towards the Conclave, uncertain of what awaited her.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a continued piece. Any feedback is appreciated. =)


End file.
